


Jake and Amy Becoming Jake and Amy

by pengwinn



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Dominant Jake, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Submissive Amy, tropey trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengwinn/pseuds/pengwinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My main head cannon for Jake and Amy smut. Originally chappie one was a one-shot, but I liked where this trope led me. I may keep going if more plot bunnies arise. </p><p>Yay smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuck in A Metal Box: Amy Santiago's Sex Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super trope-y. Amy and Jake get stuck in an elevator for an indefinite amount of time. Smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore this pairing. They're my favorite. 
> 
> I personally hate elevators. I've almost gotten stuck in one before, and I think I would lose my mother-effing mind. So Amy getting trapped in one seemed like a perfect setup.

They're trapped. 

She's trying not to panic because she's a grown woman, for chrissake. She's a grown woman and she's a cop, and she should not be panicking in an emergency situation. But they're trapped. 

It's been twenty minutes, and the fire marshal says it'll be another hour, maybe two, until someone can get to them because it's a citywide blackout and civilians are stranded, and civilians come first. So they're trapped, indefinitely. She tried not to cry on the phone when Captain Holt told her. She repeated a mantra of, 'We're fine, we're fine..' but it keeps getting replaced with, 'We're trapped, we're trapped, oh god we're trapped...'

The walls are closing in on her in this tiny, tiny metal box and they're trapped. 

The air feels warm and wet and stale, overused. It gets lost in her throat before it can reach her lungs and she wheezes a little at the tightness. They're trapped, they're trapped, they're trapped. 

And his big stupid mouth is laughing. "Talk about a cliche." He mumbles. "Trapped in an elevator together. You'd think we were in a romcom and this was our moment." 

Amy's not listening to him as she curls herself into the corner, pulling her knees up tight against her and banding her arms around her calves. Her hands are clenched painfully together, joints aching and turning white. The emergency lights fade out slowly and her chest constricts. Now it's *dark*', AND they're *trapped*. 

He laughs again and turns to look at her, eyes filled with mirth. "Or it's the beginning of one of your sex tapes."

His face changes when he meets her eyes, the quirked eyebrow falling as they furrow together and the corners of his lips turn down. She smiles weakly and nods. "Ye-yeah. Stuck In A-" She swallows. "A Metal Box, Amy Santiago's-" She wheezes again, throat constricting. 

"Shit, Ames, I'm sorry, I forgot."

Suddenly he's right next to her, in her space, arm wrapped around her shoulders and tugging her into him. The familiar scent of him and his leather jacket drift into her nostrils and grounds her a bit. She swallows again and tries to remember that it's just an elevator, the firemen will get there soon, and she'll be fine. 

"I'm - I'm-" gasp. "O-" gasp. "Okay."

Jake rolls his eyes and pulls her closer. "Just breathe. I'm here."

Amy swallows and nods. "I know. At least there's that."

A long moment of silence happens, where Jake is rubbing soothing circles into her shoulders and she's focusing on her breathing, trying to feel like less of a crazy person.

She's starting to feel better, his big, warm hands easing the tension out of her, when he asks. 

"What happened?"

Amy's eyes widen at the question. "What?"

"Usually, there's a reason." He motions at her stiffened body. "For this."

Amy shrugs. "Easy explanation really." Her breath is coming easier now, the panicked feeling of closeness and tightness and not enough is starting to fade. "I have seven older brothers. I always wanted to be cool enough to hang out with them. One summer, when Mom was working a double at the hospital and Dad was out on a call, they took me to this cave kind of thing that was in the woods behind our house. It used to be a den for a fox or something, I guess, so there were lots of dead animals inside. They told me all I had to do was sit in there for an hour without crying and then I could play with them. They put a boulder in front so I couldn't get out. And then Dad came home and they were afraid he'd be mad. So they told him I was at a friend's house. When Dad went back to the station they came and got me." She can still remember the damp, rotting smell. Her heart beat is racing again. "They left me there for four hours."

Her laugh is humorless now, a tight feeling returning to her chest. Jake must notice the tension in her body because he moves a hand up to her neck and tugs her head to his shoulder, rubbing the soothing circles in the base of her skull instead. "How old were you?"

"Five." She chokes out. His shoulders stiffen. 

"I don't think I should ever meet your brothers, Amy."

He gets a genuine giggle for that. "Me either, but I gather you think that for different reasons."

Jake laughs with her, fingers moving up into her hair. He takes out her hair tie and she shivers a little when he takes his hands through her black locks. "Oh? And why don't you think I should meet the Santiago clan?"

"My brothers would eat you alive. And my mother, well, she'd just corner you and ask you too many questions." She smiles. "But I appreciate the sentiment. They're not all bad. Especially now that we're older. High school was the worst. Try getting a boyfriend when every guy is terrified one of your seven older brothers is going to kick their ass for holding your hand. I didn't lose my virginity until I went away for college because of those jerks."

She's nuzzling into him a little now, legs and hips turning without her acknowledgment to bring them closer. His chest rumbles with laughter and hums under her cheek. Absently she thinks she likes that feeling. "Another cliche? Virginity stories? Really Ames?"

"I didn't offer up the story. I was just complaining about my brothers."

"I stand corrected." Jake pauses. "I was fifteen. My mom was working late, so I invited Rebecca Schwartz over to study. We both failed that history test." He laughs at his own joke. Amy rolls her eyes. 

"I was 22." Amy waits for him to laugh. He doesn't. He just looks at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I just...wow. It took that long?"

She slaps his chest and pushes off him, but he tugs her back, almost bringing her into his lap. "I don't appreciate being called a prude, Peralta. I'm not the ice queen you think I am." 

"Hey - I know, I didn't-" Jake keeps her from pulling away again, wincing when she hits him particularly hard on the arm. "I didn't mean it like that."

She stiffens and then slowly relaxes. "I had a lot of guy friends, growing up. I didn't really connect with girls. Still don't."

"I'm floored."

Amy pretends not to hear him. "When you grow up watching cop movies and wrestling and superheroes, girls just don't think you belong. Guys don't either though, not until middle school. Cooties and stuff. And then when everyone gets libidos you shrink into the background as that friend they have who happens to be a girl, but is really just one of the guys and not dating material. I mean, there's me, in my worn out NYPD tshirt and jeans, or there's Vanessa Delacruz, in her miniskirt and heels. It's an easy choice." She shrugged. "I met Kylie senior year of college. She made me go clubbing and dress pretty and go to parties. She said I was too pretty to be a tomboy." His laugh vibrates against her cheek again and she smiles. "One of my friends, Derek, hit on me without even realizing who I was. One thing led to another..."

She looks up at him, shrugging. Jake is looking at her strangely, making her throat feel dry for a totally different reason. "I think you've probably got that backwards."

She scoffs. "Oh sure. Because Derek, and Matt, and Shane all only wanting me instead of Kylie when I put on a dress and some lipstick doesn't represent a pattern." 

"Maybe they just didn't want to ruin the friendship."

The static change in the air is palpable. She swallows. "Maybe. Or they were scared. Or I just wasn't what they really wanted. Once they got past the novelty of seeing Amy in a dress, and realized I was the same old me, I wasn't that alluring anymore."

"They sound like assholes."

"They were okay guys. We still talk when I go home, sometimes. I dunno, it's dumb, let's talk about something else."

They fall into a tense silence, and Amy starts thinking about how very close he is. His body is warm against hers and it feels both comforting and thrilling at the same time. Her skin is tingling from where he's touching her. 

Her throat feels tight again, and she lets out a shaky breath. "How you holding up?" He asks. 

His voice is tight, low and heavy. She shrugs noncommittally. "I'm better. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

"I don't know what I'd have done if I were in here alone. Cried, a lot, probably."

His fingertips push against her chin and turn her face to look at him, a serious expression in place. "You would've called me, and I would've gotten you out of here. I'm your partner Amy, I'll always take care of you."

Amy nods. "I know." She smiles at him, trying not to think about the electricity she feels from his skin on hers. "Thank you. I'm sorry you have to deal with this."

Jake frowns and she wants to kiss it away. Shit. She has to stop thinking like that. It hasn't been long enough since he and Sophia split up, and she doesn't know how he feels about her now. After all, he did say it was all in the past, that he didn't still like her, 'romantic stylez'. 

"Ames, it's nothing. You know I care about you." His fingertips are still under her chin, keeping her eyes locked with his. He looks so intense, willing her to understand. 

She smiles softly. "Mmm. And this is what friends do, I know." 

"Amy."

His eyes are darker, more heated. "Jake?"

His hand cups her jaw now, thumb tracing the bone lightly. "I think you know I feel a little differently than that."

Her eyes widen. "You don't mean that."

"Why?"

"Because I'm me, and you're you, and I get nights at home with Netflix and wine, and you get women like Sophia and Erin and Samantha and-"

"You remember that many of my girlfriends, Santiago?"

There's a teasing lilt to his voice again, and she turns her face away from him, blushing. "That's not the point, Peralta. The point is that you're charming, and funny, and sexy in a goofy kind of way, and I'm neurotic and boring, and plain, and-"

He cuts her off by tugging her forward and pressing his lips to hers insistently, hungrily. His hands are in her hair, tugging slightly and making her whimper. She wraps her arms around his neck and lets him pull her the rest of the way into his lap, one leg falling on either side of his hips. When his teeth bite at her lower lip she moans into his mouth, he attacks with his tongue, and she finally gets to see what he tastes like. 

Her hips grind down against him instinctively as the kiss becomes more heated, tongues dueling and teeth clacking. It's messy and rushed and needy, and so, so, perfect. Her hands roam under his tshirt, feeling his firm muscles. She rakes her nails lightly against his hot skin and he groans. "Fuck, Amy." He grins and nips at her ear. "You think I'm sexy?"

She smiles, tilting her head to the side when he sucks at her pulse point. "In a goofy way." She reminds him. He's sucking a hickey into her neck and she feels a rush of heat between her legs. She moans. "Are you-" Amy groans when his hand runs up her thigh and he pushes his fingers against her. "Are you sure?"

He pauses and makes her meet his gaze again, heated and hungry. "Are you?"

She blinks once and nods. "I really, really want you, Jake. And I don't mean just now. I mean..." She swallows, shaking her head. "So if this is just...I don't want...I can't be a rebound, Jake."

He growls. "You've got it all backwards, Amy." He pushes her down against the floor, silencing her complaints about how gross the inside of an elevator is when he pops open her button down, pulls down her bra and sucks her nipple into his mouth, biting lightly. He releases her with a wet pop and groans when she spreads her legs to let him settle against her. "Sophia was the rebound. I tried but I couldn't get you out of my head."

Amy gasps as his left hand comes up to massage her breast, pluck a nipple, while his right snakes down her body and slips into her slacks. His touch is hot and insistent even through the cotton of her panties and she bites her lip to stifle a moan. "Ja-Jake-"

"I thought I could be happy with Sophia. And maybe I could've been, if it wasn't for Teddy and his horrible timing." He bites her ear lobe and the hot breath moves over the shell of her ear making her shiver. "Or I guess that's my fault for inviting him." His fingers are underneath the cotton now, stroking her slowly. A cry rips from her throat when he pushes one finger inside and feels how wet she is. "Christ, Amy."

Her nails are digging into his scalp painfully at this point, she's sure, but he doesn't seem to care. Instead he attacks her mouth with fervor. He slides another finger in and brings his thumb down to circle her clit, swallowing her sharp cry with his lips. "Jake, I-"

"I bet Teddy didn't touch you like this. I bet you didn't get this wet for him either. You're only like this for me, aren't you?"

She doesn't think he needs an ego boost, but he's right. She's more turned on than she's ever been in her life. "I'm-"

"I know." He twists his wrist a certain way and her hips jut up against him. "Fuck Ames, fuck I wanna be inside you. I fucking wish-"

"I'm-" She groans when he thrusts particularly hard and presses down on her g-spot. "Fuck, Jake, fuck, I'm-"

"You're what?" 

"I'm on the pill." Amy manages this around a groan that he rips out of her throat when he sucks against her collarbone. 

"Oh thank fuck."

He fumbles one-handed with his belt, not wanting to pull his hand away from her. She moans softly and pulls away to help him, kissing him slowly and biting against his lip. When he's got his pants around his ankles she hitches her legs around his waist and grinds up against him, a whimper slipping past her teeth. "Please, Jake."

Jake groans and positions himself, raising up on his forearms. "I had all these plans, yknow." He mumbles. "Flowers, and candles, nice sheets, lots of pillows..."

She giggles. "Maybe next time? We probably don't have long until they come to get us."

"Next time?" He's grinning, slowly pushing into her. "You want there to be a next time?"

Amy moans when he's all the way in, his pelvic bone pushing against her clit deliciously. "Don't-" She swallows when he twists his hips, pushing against her deeper. "Don't you?"

The grin is splitting his face in two, his eyes dark and sparkling. "Fuck yes. Next time will be better. You deserve more than a dirty elevator."

"Jake, just, God, just move, please." She lifts her hips against him, trying to get him to roll with her. 

"Yes ma'am." 

They're a flurry of movement, grinding against each other and chasing the feeling building up between them. His hands are everywhere but hers are too, sliding down his back and gripping his hips, smoothing over his shoulders to his chest and digging her nails into his skin. He bites at her neck, sliding his lips down her throat to her chest and sucking at her nipples. She's biting her lip to try and stifle the noises, the sound of their skin slapping against each other echoing loudly in the small space. 

She's not thinking about how small it is anymore, though. She's thinking about how big Jake feels inside her, how warm he feels against her, how perfect it all feels. 

His hand slides between their bodies and strokes her in time with his thrusts, and she comes with a sharp cry she muffles against his throat. He follows not long after, moaning her name into her ear and digging his fingers into her hips hard enough to bruise. 

His forehead rests against hers for a moment while they catch their breath, and her thighs shake around his hips. She doesn't want to lower them because she wants to savor the feeling of him inside her, even though he's softening. He must know because he smiles, a genuine, soft smile, and kisses her slowly. "Ames, we gotta get dressed."

"I know." She whispers, letting her legs drop. They groan as he slips out of her, and she tugs her pants up, wincing at the wet feeling of her panties. "Definitely need a shower when we get back to my apartment." She murmurs as she buttons up her blouse. She looks up at him suddenly, realizing what she said. He's paused in fixing his belt, standing up. "I mean...if you...do you...do you want to come home with me?"

He smiles, holding his hand out to her. "Do you want me to come home with you, Santiago?"

Amy gives him a sheepish grin, wrapping her arms around his neck and nodding. "Please? My shower is big enough for two."

"I like the way you think."

They kiss again, this time less hurried and more sweet. Her hands are in his hair, pulling him down to her when he breaks the kiss. 

"And if you ever need someone to distract you from your fear of small spaces, you know where to find me."

"Shut up, Peralta."

"Make me."

She does, with her lips. 

 

Fin


	2. Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but...yeah. 
> 
> From Jake's POV this time. 
> 
> Jake is slow on the uptake, and kind of stupid. 
> 
> Amy is cute and giggles.

He always said that Amy Santiago doesn't do anything by halves. When she has her heart set on something, she goes for it. With an unprecedented sense of focus and determination. Often with reckless abandon. 

It's most of what drives him crazy about her. 

So, needless to say, Jake has had some serious thoughts about how that overachieving, competitive, hyper-focused personality would work in the bedroom. *Romantic Stylez*. Seeing her eyes burning with that singular focus, pointed directly at him. He's had lots and lots of thoughts about it; thoughts and images and fantasies and that one daydream at the precinct where he had to take an early lunch break and run home for a cold shower. 

As always, Amy takes him by surprise. 

It turns out the only thing she does in halves in her life is relationships. After their excursion in the elevator, they went back to Amy's and had some absolutely fucking fantastic shower sex. He'd always thought shower sex was complicated, uncomfortable, overrated. The type of thing people only do in pornos, but was unrealistic and potentially dangerous in practice. Amy proved him wrong. Her tub certainly fit two people comfortably, especially with her on her knees taking him apart with her tongue. 

They dried off slowly and moved to her bedroom, where he spent an amazingly long time between her thighs, learning all the secret ways to move his tongue and make her whine that high pitched, raspy noise from the back of her throat. They fucked for hours, sometimes fast and heated, other times slow and sensual, discovering each other. Exploring.

It was heavenly. 

He stayed until early the next morning, kissing her sweetly and running home to his apartment to shower. Their day at the precinct was no different than any other. They worked a case together, ate lunch with Terry and Gina, and went out to Shaw's with the group after work for drinks. If Jake hadn't known any better, he'd have thought nothing had changed. 

It wasn't until she was getting ready to leave, grabbing her jacket, that Amy sent him a heated look and a text message, asking him to come to her apartment in twenty. 

It's become their new routine. Go to work, crash the night at Amy's, have super crazy hot sex (Amy had a kinky side, it turned out ~ handcuffs and biting, and a super awesome submissive tendency he was really digging), get up the next day and do it again. 

Which is phenomenal. Don't get him wrong. It's near fucking perfection. 

It's just that...something's off. She's not all in. He'll think she is, with her bright smile and her sparkling eyes, and then she pulls back for a day or two. Doesn't invite him over, says she's got a headache or needs to get some more sleep. 

He can't figure it out. 

Until suddenly he does. 

They're sitting on her couch, Thai food containers littered all over her coffee table, his arm around her and her tucked against his chest. He's playing with the long brown strands of her hair, scratching his nails at her scalp every so often and just enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. It's comfortable. There's no sexual charge in the air, no tension from an unsolved case, just him and Amy and comfortable silence. 

He gets to enjoy it for about five minutes before she shifts. 

She moves in his arms and kisses him, softly at first but then more hungry, more heated. She digs her fingers into his skin and straddles him, sliding her tongue into his mouth and nipping at his lips. He moans and brings her hands to her hips, grinding up against her when she rolls against him. "Bedroom?" She asks, in her most sultry voice. 

He's about to agree (enthusiastically) when it hits him. She thinks they're fuck buddies. Friends with benefits. No strings attached. That's why she always pushes him towards the bedroom when it starts to feel a little too domestic. Amy doesn't think they're dating. 

Jake does. 

Well, shit. 

"Wait, Ames, hold on, wait-" He murmurs against her lips, groaning when she rolls against him again. 

"What?" 

She stills in his arms and quirks an eyebrow at him, a smirk playing across her features. "What are we doing?"

Amy laughs, her head tilted back giving him a nice view of her throat. "I thought that was obvious, Peralta."

"No, Amy, I mean," He swallows when she meets his gaze again. He motions between them. "This. What is this?"

Her smile falters momentarily, a flash of nerves in her eyes, before she dials the grin up to eleven, false bravado in her voice. "Keeping it casual." 

Double shit. 

Jake can't blame her. He never explicitly stated his intentions. She didn't either, but he can see why she'd think he was the friends with benefits type. He'd done it before, and bragged about the awesome perks in front of everyone at the precinct. Why should she think she was different?

Which is his fault, for not showing her how different she is. Not proving to her that she's literally everything he's ever wanted, and he wants to keep her forever. 

What a fucking idiot he is. 

He feels a moment of panic, almost losing his nerve because he's Jacob Fucking Peralta, and Jacob Fucking Peralta does not talk about his feelings, but this is too damned important to let something as stupid as pride ruin it. He can't lose Amy, not now that he knows how amazing it is to fall asleep next to her every night, wake up next to her every morning. 

So he swallows his nerves and runs his palm against her cheek, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I didn't think we were casual, Ames. I don't want to be. Do you?"

Amy's eyes go comically wide. He almost laughs but then catches himself. "Jake, what?"

"I kind of thought, after the...elevator thing..." She flushes, adorably and he moves his hand back to her hair, digging his fingers in at her scalp. "I thought we were a thing. You know. Dating."

"You, you did? Like, official?"

She sounds a little lost. Surprised. He hopes its a good surprise and not a horrified, 'Oh dear god no' surprised. "Yeah, Facebook official, even."

Amy laughs at his joke but it sounds a little choked. "Are you serious? You want to date me?"

"Yes. I thought I already was, so, yeah." She bites her lip and smiles, waiting for something. It takes him a minute, but Jake suddenly realizes what she wants. He slides his other hand up her neck and tugs her lips to his, kissing her softly. "Amy Santiago, will you be my girlfriend? Please?"

"Well, I guess. Since you said please." 

Jake laughs and tugs her in for another kiss. "Well, how about I take my girlfriend to bed, and show her how grateful I am she said yes?"

Amy squeals when he wraps her legs around his waist and stands up, walking her over to the bedroom. 

"That sounds like an excellent idea."

With her still giggling, he carries her to the edge of the bed and lays her down, sliding her shirt up as he moves down her body. He's kissing every inch of skin that gets exposed as he goes, leaving a wet trail of heat down her belly. 

She's still laughing when he slips his fingers into the waistline of her yoga pants and tugs them down, dragging her panties with them. 

Her laugh turns into a moan when he licks against her, humming his enjoyment against her folds and lapping at her heat enthusiastically. She groans his name when he flicks the tip of his tongue over her clit, his calloused fingertips tripping up her thigh and gliding into her deep and sudden. He presses his fingers against that one spot and he smiles when she keens. 

She comes, long and hard, and he lets her ride it out for a while before he starts working her back up again. He licks his fingers and his lips clean, climbing back up to bite at her throat and wrap his hands around her wrists. He pins her arms above her head and holds them there with one hand, pushing his sweats down his hips with the other. 

"I'm gonna show you how grateful I am tonight, babe."

She whimpers and nods. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

Amy feels perfect around him, her tight heat begging him to go deeper and deeper. At some point he lets go of her wrists in favor of leaning back to drive into her harder, palming her breasts and tweaking her nipples hard. Her back arches off the bed and her hips grind against him, but she keeps her arms pinned above her head. "Fuck, Jake-" She whines. 

He groans. "I can't believe you didn't think we were official." He's driving his hips into her so hard he thinks he's bruising her, but she doesn't seem to mind. 

"I just-" She whimpers and bites her lip. "I thought that you wanted it to be- since I'm so-" 

"Beautiful? Perfect? Mine?" Jake isn't even aware he's growled the last part until he sees her eyes dilate, the way she gasps and swallows visibly. "Yeah. You're fucking mine."

He slips out of her suddenly, grabbing her hips and flipping her over on to her stomach. He presses his hands behind her legs and encourages her to bend them, pushing up on to her hands and knees. She looks at him over her shoulder as he pushes a hand into her hair, twisting it into a ponytail and pulling slightly. "Yours." She breathes. "I'm yours, Jake."

When he slides into her from this angle, he can't control the sound that escapes his throat. He starts moving, hard and fast, and he's worried he's pulling her hair too hard or hurting her, but she's fluttering around him, whimpering and moaning and shaking. He finds the presence of mind to move his other hand from her hip down to her clit and rub it in tight circles. "Come for me, Ames. Fuck, I need you to come for me." 

She does, dropping her head down and almost sobbing as she convulses around him. He lets go of her hair so he doesn't tug it out, putting both his hands back on her hips so he can pound into her harder and harder, following her over the edge. 

Once their breathing returns and their heart beats slow, they're laying on their backs, arms wrapped around each other and the sheet twisted at their feet. 

Amy is beaming, happiness glowing from the inside out. Jake smiles against her hair and laughs. "I take it that was okay?"

"Yeah, Jake. That was...yeah."

"So. Official?"

"Mmm. Official."

The last thought Jake has before he falls asleep with a big goofy grin on his face is that this is what perfect feels like. 

 

 

FIN

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720121) by [sharkinterviewee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee)




End file.
